


[PODFIC] Very Good Indeed

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, English Accent, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, John Watson is an awesome doctor, M/M, Medical Trauma, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John Watson was a doctor, trained to observe details; a fact Sherlock had never been more aware of than when a drugged John’s lifesaving instructions were based on an unlabelled syringe and an unconscious murder suspect’s body.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillwaters01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwaters01/gifts), [septemberlight13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberlight13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Very Good Indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404409) by [stillwaters01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwaters01/pseuds/stillwaters01). 



> This lovely story is my podfic 'thank you' to septemberlight13 for their beautiful artwork for my podfic of 'To The Sticking Place'.


End file.
